Jack o Hans
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Elsa se ve obligada a hacer un pacto con las Islas del Sur y lamentablemente lo que le piden a cambio es casarse con aquel hombre que trato de asesinarla. Hans esta dispuesto a demostrarle que ha cambiado, sin embargo hay otro hombre que ha amado a Elsa desde el primer momento en que la vio. Al final, Elsa tendrá que tomar una decisión.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen.**_

_**Amo Frozen y a sus personajes y he leído muchos fics de esta **_**_película, así que me decidí hacer una historia sobre ella, utilizando también a Jack Frost, otro personaje que amo.  
_**

**_Hacia mucho tiempo que yo no escribía y por varios motivos cerré mi anterior cuenta. Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia._**

Cuatro años pasaron desde la ultima vez que Elsa lo vio. Jamas creyó que sus vidas volverían a cruzarse, pero ahora estaba junto a su hermana en la sala de trono, esperando la llegada del rey del las Islas del Sur y de su hermano menor.

Todo comenzó cuando Arendelle entro en guerra con Weselton, el malvado duque quería hacer pagar a la reina Elsa por romper su trato comercial. La guerra duro varios meses, casi dos años y medio, y a causa de ello Arendelle perdió muchas cosas. Elsa no tuvo mas opción que hacer un trato con las Islas del Sur, lamentablemente lo que le pidieron a cambio no era para nada agradable. El Rey Rothbart le propuso a la reina de Arendelle que si quería un trato con su reino debía casarse con uno de sus 12 hermanos. Y el único de los hermanos que estaba soltero es aquel príncipe que alguna vez intento asesinarla a ella y a su hermana. Anna se horrorizo cuando escucho eso, solo logro tranquilizarse cuando Elsa le dijo que trataría el asunto con el Rey Rothbart en persona para llegar a otro acuerdo.

Elsa no quería saber nada con Hans, ni siquiera le resultaba atractivo. Ella se sentía igual que Anna.

Las dos hermanas se tomaron de las manos cuando el sirviente, Kai, anuncio la llegada del Rey Rothbart y del Príncipe Hans. Anna pudo sentir como Elsa le apretaba con fuerza su mano.

-Tranquila- le dijo la princesa-, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo.

La Reina le sonrió por el comentario.

-Gracias- susurro.

Las puertas de la sala de trono se abrieron y dos hombres junto con cuatro guardias, que portaban el escudo de las Islas del Sur en sus uniformes, aparecieron. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello de color castaño, alto, con barba y ojos verdes. Usaba un traje blanco, en su cintura colgaba una espada, tenia un capa gris y una corona en su cabeza. El otro era un pelirrojo ,que parecía un enclenque al lado de su hermano mayor, a quien las hermanas le tenían un gran odio. Rothbart y Hans caminaron junto a sus guardias hacia la Reina y la Princesa de Arendelle y se inclinaron ante ellas.

-Reina Elsa- comenzó Rothbart una vez que tomo una postura firme- es un placer estar aquí.

"_No puedo decir lo mismo"_ pensó Elsa y por la cara que vio en Anna ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Rey Rothbart, gracias por venir aquí. Me agradaría que comencemos a hablar sobre nuestro pacto enseguida, en mi oficina, a solas y con mi hermana. _  
_

Anna tenia derecho a estar en la conversación con el Rey, después de todo Hans también había tratado de asesinarla. Así que, si iban a acordar algo, Anna también iba a tener que estar de acuerdo. Hans, por otro lado, fue causante de todo así que tendría que aceptar lo que Rothbart y las dos hermas decidieran. Él dejo que ellos tres se fueran a la oficina de Elsa sin chistar, aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo, y se quedo en la sala de trono con sus guardias siendo vigilado por los otros guardias de Arendelle.

En la oficina de Elsa, las dos hermanas se sentaron de un lado del escritorio y Rothbart del otro. Kai se encaro de traerles un te con algunos aperitivos. El Rey sabia que Elsa no estaba muy contenta con su llegada y mucho menos con la de su hermano, pero bajo ningún motivo iba a cambiar de idea tan fácilmente. Rothbart tomo delicadamente su taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

-Reina Elsa, Princesa Anna, lo que les estoy pidiendo es sencillo...

-¡¿Sencillo?!- interrumpió Anna casi a los gritos- Lo que nos esta pidiendo es que Elsa se case con el hombre que quiso matarnos.

-En realidad se los estoy pidiendo a alguna de las dos.

-Pero Anna tiene novio- acoto Elsa- por lo tanto soy yo la que esta obligada a casarse con él.

No solo eso, hacia unos días que Elsa le había dado el permiso a Kristoff para pedirle a su hermana matrimonio, así que directamente Anna no podía casarse con Hans. Elsa no podía negarse debido a los problemas en Arendelle pero tampoco podía ceder tan fácilmente.

-Señoritas- continuo Rothbart dejando su tasa de té sobre la bandeja que estaba en el escritorio-, se que mi hermano cometió el peor de los horrores, pero les puedo asegurar que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado él ha cambiado y me asegure de que pagara por sus crímenes. Reina Elsa, usted mas que nadie lo sabe.

Era cierto, Elsa estuvo presente cuando le dijeron a Hans su sentencia y parte de ella era ser esclavo de uno de sus hermanos. Ahora no lo creía muy justo, pensaba que con trabajo comunitario y prisión por unos años habría sido suficiente, sin embargo, cuando dictaron la sentencia, había estado muy furiosa con él y por eso no se negó. Incluso Anna, a pesar de odiarlo, pesaba que esa sentencia había sido demasiado dura para Hans, después de todo él era así a causa de sus hermanos.

-Dejen que Hans les demuestre que ha cambiado.

-¿Que pasara si resulta ser lo contrario?- pregunto Elsa.

Rothbart sonrió antes eso.

-Supongo que tendremos que llegar a otra especie de acuerdo. Por ahora solo les pido que le den una oportunidad a Hans.

Elsa miro a Anna y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor, Rey Rothbart, yo y mi hermana quisiéramos hablar un minuto a solas así que, si no le molesta, me gustaría que se retirara.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, Su alteza. Las dejare solas.

Rotbarth se puso de pie y salio de la habitación. Cuando el ambiente estuvo un poco mas relajado Anna se puso de pie para caminar por la habitación.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la menor sin dejar de moverse.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción- respondió Elsa inclinándose hacia atrás y mirando el techo- ¿Tu crees que haya cambiado?

-No lo se, aunque parecía un ratón asustado cuando lo vi.

-Si, a mi también me pareció ver eso.

Anna se acerco mas a su hermana y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella para luego tomarla de la mano.

-Supongamos que lo que dice Rothbart es verdad y Hans cambio ¿Que pasara si no te enamoras de él?

-Se vera en el momento, por ahora lo mejor sera que acceda a su petición, por lo menos hasta ver si encuentro alguien mas que nos ayude con nuestra crisis. Anna, de verdad necesito tu apoyo.

Anna dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

-Esta bien, pero creo que tardare un poco en tratarlo bien.

-Descuida, probablemente yo tampoco pueda tratarlo bien desde el principio.

Dicho esto las dos hermanas se abrazaron.

Una vez que le dijeron a Rothbart que aceptaban su idea, Elsa se dirigió a los establos para ir por su caballo. Necesitaba ir a las montañas para pasar el tiempo con una persona a quien ella quería mucho, una persona que era su amigo desde hace ya tres años y que sabia lo que se sentina ser diferente.

_**Tratare de ver si puedo subir los fines de semana (no prometo nada) **_

_**Me gustaría que dejaran su comentario, saludos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**_

_**Primera parte del capitulo, Jack. **_

_**Segunda parte del capitulo, Hans. **_

Por mucho tiempo, incluso después de su coronación, a pesar de que las personas la aceptaban tal cual era, Elsa se preguntaba si había alguien como ella en este mundo. Una parte de ella deseaba conocer a alguien que sabia lo que era ser diferente, alguien con el que se pudiera sentir del mismo modo.

Su vida cambio cuando conoció a Jack, un muchacho con poderes de hielo. Elsa lo conoció al verlo practicar cerca de la montaña del norte, quedo sorprendida al notar la facilidad en que Jack manejaba sus poderes y sin miedo a hacerle daño a alguien. Jack quedo encantado con ella, no por sus poderes o por su belleza, mucho menos por ser la Reina, si no por su bondad y su forma de ser.

Cuando Elsa llego a la montaña del norte ese día, después de la reunión con Rothbart, vio a Jack patinando en una pista de hielo al lado del castillo que ella había creado años atrás. El muchacho tenia puesto una remera blanca con un chaleco azul, pantalón gris y botas negras con cuchillas de hielo que él había creado para patinar. Estaba de espalda y con los ojos cerrados, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Elsa. La Reina se apresuro a ir hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás. A causa de esto Jack perdió el control de sus patines y los dos cayeron al suelo, Elsa quedo arriba de Jack.

-Hola- saludo Elsa sin levantarse y con su mirada perdida en la de Jack.

-Hhmm...hola, Su majestad.

Eso era algo que tenia Jack, a pesar de ser amigos por tres años él la trataba con formalidad, cosa que le molestaba a Elsa.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Dime Elsa.

-Eehh..

-Elsa- su rostro se acerco mas al de él- El-sa.

-E-Elsa.

Elsa aparto la cabeza y sonrió.

-Así me gusta.

Ambos se separaron y Jack se puso de pie primero para ayudar a Elsa. Los dos se miraron con la misma idea, empezaron a patinar sobre el hielo tomados de la mano, tratando de no romper el contacto visual que había entre ellos.

Jack estaba muerto de amor por ella, Elsa no se daba cuenta de eso. Él no tenia familia, su padre murió en un accidente el año que Elsa asumió como Reina y su madre había muerto por una enfermedad cuando era solo un niño. Jack había pasado mucho tiempo solo y sin amigos, pero cuando conoció a Elsa su vida cambio, fue gracias a ella que logro recuperar la felicidad. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, incluso dar la vida.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de patinar se sentaron en la nieve para hablar un rato, Elsa necesitaba hablarle de lo que había sucedido y ademas tenia que decirle otra cosa.

-¿Y que tal todo en el reino?- comenzó Jack- ¿Que tal Anna y Kristoff?

-Bueno, Kristoff me pidió permiso para pedirle a Anna matrimonio y yo accedí.

-Que bueno.

-En cuanto al reino- Elsa hizo una pausa para suspirar- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que le pedí ayuda al Rey Rothbart, de las Islas del Sur, por los problemas que causo la guerra contra Weselton?

-Si ¿Que sucedió? ¿No quiso ayudarte?

-Si pero...solo accedería a ayudarme si yo me casaba con uno de sus hermanos y el único soltero es Hans.

Jack apretó con fuerza su puño. Quería gritar, pero no iba hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo por miedo a que terminaran discutiendo. Aún así tenia que hacer mucha fuerza para no enojarse ¿En que estaba pensando ese Rothbart? Mas haya de lo que hizo Hans, obligarla a casarse con alguien que no quería era completamente ridículo, por no mencionar injusto.

Los pensamientos de Jack fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como los dedos de Elsa se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Elsa.

-Mmm si, es solo que creo injusta la idea de que te comprometan con alguien a quien no amas.

-Si lo se. Pero aún no he dicho que si y todavía no se que es lo que sucederá.

Algo en esas palabras lo dejaron un poco tranquilo pero no muy convencido.

-Tengo que decirte otra cosa- continuo hablando Elsa, esta vez con con un tono un poco mas animado.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Jack sonriendo.

-Mañana habrá un baile en el castillo y me gustaría que fueras.

-Bueno, no me molestaría pero...ese ambiente no es el mio y tampoco tengo un traje adecuado para el baile.

-Oh vamos- Elsa le dio un codazo-, lo del traje no sera un problema. Por favor, Jack, quiero que estés ahí conmigo. Además Anna y Kristoff tienen ganas de verte, y también Olaf.

Jack soltó una leve risa. Él se llevaba bien con Anna, Kristoff y por supuesto con Olaf. El muñeco de nieve fue una de las cosas que mas le impresiono de los poderes de Elsa, no solo tenia vida sino también un corazón noble. La magia de Elsa era mucho mas poderosa que la de él y también mas especial.

A Jack los bailes no le agradaban mucho pero con tal de estar con sus amigos, y con Elsa, seguro la pasaría bien. No había motivo para el cual no asistir.

-Esta Bien, iré.

Elsa lo abrazo como agradecimiento y Jack correspondió con gusto.

Los dos estuvieron hasta el anochecer practicando con sus poderes y hablando un rato. Jack le ofreció a Elsa acompañarla hasta el castillo pero ella le dijo que no hacia falta. Como despedida Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que causo que Jack se sonrojara levemente.

Elsa llego a su hogar rápido y sin demora. Dejo a su caballo en los establos (tranquilamente lo podía hacer un sirviente pero para ella no era necesario) y se encamino hacia el castillo. Mientras caminaba alguien la tomo por detrás, rodeo su cuello con el brazo y apretó con fuerza para asfixiarla. Elsa intentaba usar sus poderes para zafarse pero la falta de aire se lo impedía. Vio como un hombre, con el rostro tapado, le apunto con una ballesta. La reina cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto de la flecha a su pecho. Justo antes de que el hombre pudiera disparar alguien lo empujo y lo arrojo al piso. Esa misma persona golpeo en la cara al otro hombre, también con el rostro tapado, que estaba lastimando a Elsa. Cuando la Reina abrió los ojos vio Hans tomar de su mano y acercarla más él.

El hombre que tenia la ballesta le apunto al Príncipe pero Elsa, que ahora estaba menos aturdida, le disparo un rayo de hielo y eso causo que retrocediera. Estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo con el otro hombre pero de pronto apareció un humo, nublando la vista de ambos. Cuando el humo se disperso los dos hombres ya no estaban. Elsa se separo de Hans algo agitada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Príncipe.

La Reina lo miro de reojo antes de contestar.

-Si, estoy bien- contestó con sequedad.

-Relájate, no hay necesidad de ser tan seria.

-Oh mil disculpas, Príncipe Hans- se disculpo con ironía-, es que aun no se me olvida que hace cuatro años intento asesinarme.

-Acabo de salvarle la vida.

-¿Y que es lo que hacia por aquí para empezar? Por lo que tu hermano me dijo, no se hospedarían en el castillo.

-Estaba caminando para alejarme del imbécil de mi hermano y justo vi cuando te atacaron. No tengo nada que ver con esto si es lo que piensas, ya he pasado por mucho, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bueno, lo siento. Aún así sigo sin confiar en ti.

-He cambiado, y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo.

-Que así sea.

Elsa camino hacia delate para ir hacia al castillo, al rato ella paro y volvió a mirarlo.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie acerca de esto.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y si esos sujetos quieren regresar?!

-Yo me encargare de todo...Es que no quiero preocupar a Anna ¿entiendes?

Hans suspiro antes de contestar.

-Esta bien, no diré nada.

Elsa volvió a darse vuelta para continuar su camino pero giro su cabeza para mirar a Hans una vez mas.

-Gracias...por salvarme.

Hans sonrió y dejo que Elsa se fuera.

_**Voy a ser honesta con ustedes, aun no he decidido con quien se quedara Elsa. Lo único que les digo es que no voy a guiarme por la cantidad de fic que hay de Jelsa o de Helsa. **_

_**Voy a establecer algunos puntos**_

_*** Equipo Helsa: Se prohíben los insultos a Jack.**_

_***Equipo Jelsa: Se prohíben los insultos a Hans. **_

_***Las amenazas no sirven, les comento que sera un punto para la pareja que no les gusta. **_

_**Por otra parte, gracias por sus comentarios xD. Si ustedes tienen alguna idea no duden en decírmela, tratare de ver si las pondré en el fic (siempre y cuando no afecte a otra idea que tenga en la cabeza).**_

_**Saludos ;) **_

_**¿reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._**

Elsa estaba recostada en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. La escena de lo que pasó la noche anterior perturbaba su mente. Querían asesinarla, no sabía con qué finalidad. No había sido Hans, podía notar la sinceridad en sus ojos, incluso pudo ver miedo cuando peleo con aquellos dos hombres desconocidos.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Anna? No quería ocultárselo, pero tampoco quería preocuparla, mucho menos ahora considerando los problemas de Arendelle. ¿Pero qué sucede si esos sujetos van detrás de Anna también? Lo que podía hacer por ahora era hablar con el jefe de la guardia real para avisarle que había unos posibles asesinos en el pueblo y posiblemente ella y la Princesa estaban en peligro. Le diría Anna lo que sucedió después del baile, así podrían pasar ese el día tranquilas.

Al menos esa mañana no iba a ser tan agotadora, como tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos del baile no tenía reuniones ni documentos que firmar. Solo tenía que revisar la lista de invitados, que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos, probarse su vestido, asegurarse de que ningún extraño con malas intenciones entrara a la fiesta y soportar a Hans y a su hermano mayor. Aunque, por cómo habían hablado anoche, dudaba que pasar tiempo con Hans fuera algo difícil, más bien seria Rothbart el que tendría que soportar.

Elsa dirigió su vista a la puerta cuando sintió que alguien llamaba. Era Kai, quien le dijo que estuviera lista para el desayuno. La Reina se cambió, se peinó y luego bajo al comedor. Cuando llego vio a Anna sentada ya en la mesa con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludo Elsa tomando asiento al lado de su hermana.

-Muy buenos días, Elsa.

Elsa analizo las manos de su hermana mientras los sirvientes le servían el desayuno. No habían sortija, al parecer Kristoff aún no le había pedido matrimonio, quizás iba hacerlo esta noche, en el baile.

-¿Todo listo para esta noche?- pregunto Anna.

-Casi, solo faltan unos preparativos. ¿Kristoff vendrá?

-Por supuesto, sé que no se lo perdería.

Anna jugo un poco con su comida y después miro a su hermana de forma curiosa.

-¿Jack vendrá esta noche?

Anna ya no era tan tonta. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Jack gustaba de su hermana. Consideraba que los dos hacían bonita pareja, pero con todo esto que estaba pasando no sabía si Elsa iba a llegar a aceptarlo. No se opondría a ella si decidía casarse con Hans, era su hermana y prometió a apoyarla en cualquier decisión que tomara.

-Sí, vendrá-contesto Elsa alegremente-. Le dije a Kai que le prepara un traje para esta noche y para Kristoff también.

-Genial.

-Su alteza- interrumpió Kai, quien acababa de entrar al comedor.

-Si ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay alguien esperándola en su oficina.

Elsa lo miro sorprendida ¿Quién estaba en su oficina? Estaba más que segura que hoy no esperaba a nadie. Anna le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mano.

-Sera mejor que vayas, luego seguiremos hablando.

La Reina asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para luego irse a su oficina. Podía imaginarse a cualquier persona, un Duque, un Conde, soldado, algún miembro de la corte de Arendell, pero jamás imagino encontrarse con Hans.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono Elsa con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado-, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

-Bueno, estaba bien hasta hace un minuto.

-Wouw creí que tu actitud había cambiado después de haberte salvado la vida.

-No, no he cambiado mi actitud para nada. Ahora, dime que es lo que quieres antes de que llame a los guardas para echarte a las patadas.

Hans sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Querida Reina, esa no es manera de tratar a su futuro marido.

Elsa se sonrojo furiosamente. Empujo a Hans con una ventisca contra la pared.

-Di eso una vez más y te juro que la próxima será una estaca al corazón, si es que lo tienes.

El Príncipe comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Relájate, solo estoy jugando.

-¡Solo dime que es lo que quieres!- insistió Elsa tratando de no perder el control.

-Bueno, solo vine a decirte que, ya que te salve la vida, me debes un favor.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-No, me parece que me lo debes.

-No voy hacer nada por ti… ¡INTENTASTE ASESINARME!

-Y ya pague mi condena- Hans se cruzó de brazos-. Además, que no se te olvide que te estoy guardando el secreto de lo que paso anoche. Puedo asegurarte de que encontrare la manera de decírselo a Anna ahora mismo si me lo propongo.

Elsa le enseño los dientes. No, aun no quería que Anna se enterara.

Se supone que Hans tiene que darle una buena impresión y eso del chantaje no estaba funcionando. Aun así, Elsa no podía negarse.

-Está bien- acepto la Reina de mala forma- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Podrías ser mi pareja esta noche? Es lo único que pido.

Elsa abrió levemente la boca y sus cejas se levantaron ¿Solo era eso?… ¿Solo quería que fuera al baile con él?

La mirada de Hans era sincera. Solo quería eso y nada más, solo pasar la noche, no importaba lo que sucediera.

Elsa sintió un fuerte apretón en el pecho. Era sencillo, solo tenía que decirle que sí, pasar la noche con él como dos personas decentes y luego despedirse. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Hans ya la había engañado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo… ¿o no?

El Príncipe de las Islas del Sur se atrevió a tomar de la mano de la Reina para luego mirarla a los ojos. Elsa no se apartó, no quería hacerlo…Pero ese fuerte apretón en el corazón la hizo retroceder. Hans solo la miro, esperando su respuesta.

-Si- acepto Elsa-, iré contigo. Pero si llego a ver algo malo, cruel y frio en ti te iras del castillo y de Arendelle, no me importa el trato que haya hacho con tu hermano.

Hans hizo una reverencia. Nuevamente volvió a tomar la mano de la Reina y deposito un beso en ella.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, Su majestad- dijo Hans una vez que regreso a su postura normal-. Espero que mi compañía le agrade esta noche.

Sin más que decir, el Príncipe salió de la oficina, dejando a Elsa anonadada. Ella no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Esa actitud le pareció de alguna manera tierna. Esperaba que para esta noche saliera todo muy bien.

Ya era tarde, el baile iba a comenzar en tan solo unas horas. Al llegar al palacio la primera en recibir a Jack fue Anna. Apenas puso un pie en el castillo la Princesa lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación de huéspedes, donde estaba el traje que iba a ponerse para esa noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Nervioso? ¿Asustado? ¿Preocupado?- comenzó a interroga Anna mientras examinaba todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Jack la aparto unos centímetros.

-Por favor, déjame respirar.

-Oh, lo siento, es que quiero que todo salga bien esta noche.

-¿Qué podría salir mal?...Además solo estoy aquí porque tu hermana me lo pidió.

-Sí y, además de eso, porque estas enamorada de ella- afirmo Anna con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Jack se sonrojo y movió la cabeza a un costado para que no se notara tanto. ¿Era tan evidente que gustaba de Elsa?

-Anímate Jack- continuo la Princesa-. Elsa se la pasa hablando de ti casi todo el tiempo, quizás ella sienta algo…Casi que se la pasa hablando las 24 horas sobre ti.

-Considerado el hecho de que tu no dejas de hablar, dudo que eso sea cierto- se burló el muchacho, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anna -. Auu…solo estoy jugando.

-Ahórrate las bromas para Kristoff o para cualquier otra alma inocente, ahora vístete enseguida. Le diré a un sirviente que se quede en la puerta por si necesitas ayuda.

Jack se llevó la mano a la frente, tomando una posición de soldado.

-A la orden mi capitán.

-Eres un tonto- comento Anna entre risas, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Anna salió de la habitación para dejar que Jack se vistiera.

En la oficina, Elsa estaba con Oliver, un hombre grande, fornido, cabello oscuro y jefe de la guardia de Arendelle, discutiendo acerca de la seguridad del castillo y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Oliver estaba furioso, él era un hombre muy astuto, nada se le escapaba y por supuesto nadie se infiltraba al castillo así de fácil, el solo hecho de pensar que dos sujetos pasaron desapercibido para él era un insulto. Elsa no estaba molesta con él, Oliver había hecho mucho incluso antes de que ella asumiera como Reina.

-Mi Reina- dijo Oliver-, me asegurare de que no haya intrusos esta noche y que habrá más guardias garantizando la seguridad del castillo.

-Te lo agradezco. También quiero que vigilen por todo Arendelle, no quiero que otras personas salgan heridas.

-Como usted ordene, Su majestad.

-Por favor, Oliver- se rio la Reina-, sabes que puedes decirme Elsa, no es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Lo sé, pero ya es una costumbre mía tratarla así.

Elsa soltó otra risa por el comentario.

-Con respecto al Rey Rothbart y al Príncipe Hans- menciono Oliver, haciendo que la Reina dejara de reír-, he mandado gente a que los vigilara pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso, aun así seguiremos vigilando.

-Muy bien- Elsa asintió con la cabeza-. Hans se ofreció ser su acompañante esta noche.

Una de las cejas de Oliver se levantó hacia arriba.

-¿Cree que es buena idea ir con él?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- al menos no desconfió tanto de él, no como antes.

-Por si acaso, habrá hombres vigilándolos esta noche y también a Rothbart y por supuesto a la Princesa Anna.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Elsa dio permiso para entrar y Kai se presentó.

-Su Majestad, lamento interrumpí, pero será mejor que vaya vestirse ya que los invitados llegaran pronto.

-Está bien Kai, iré enseguida. ¿Sabes si Anna ya está lista?- pregunto después de una breve pausa.

-La Princesa Anna se está vistiendo y estará esperado por usted en su habitación una vez que termine.

-Gracias por la información kai- Elsa se levantó y golpeo unos papeles contra el escritorio para acomodarlos-. Oliver, puedes retirarte, te avisare si necesito algo.

El jefe de la guardia se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Como usted ordene, mi Reina.

Cuando Jack termino de vestirse se miró al espejo. El traje consistía en una chaqueta azul con botones dorados, pantalón blanco y botas negras. Era la primera vez que usaba algo así y era la primera vez que asistía a un baile… ¿Cómo lo verían? ¿Cómo lo vería Elsa? Se lo imaginaba todo, seguro la vería con un elegante y hermoso vestido, se perdería en su mirada y quedaría hecho una piedra. Era increíble que Elsa le causara eso, normalmente él se la pasaba haciendo bromas y hablaba mucho, pero con ella presente era difícil hacerlo.

-Oh vaya, te ves muy bien- dijo una voz masculina y amistosa.

Jack se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta, y vio a Olaf. El muñeco de nieve quería mucho a Jack, incluso lo ayudaba en bromas que iban para Kristoff. Al igual que Anna, Olaf sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que el muchacho tenía por Elsa.

-Enserio, te ves fabuloso- continuo hablando Olaf-. Apuesto a que muchas muchachas morirán por ti, aunque creo que a ti solo te interesa una ¿No es así?- declaro con un tono de picardía, levantando sus cejas de arriba abajo varias veces.

Nuevamente Jack se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Olaf le dio un golpecito en pierna con el codo.

-No te avergüences. No tiene nada de malo estar enamorado.

El comentario solo hizo que Jack se sonrojara aún más.

-Ya lo sé, Olaf- hablo el muchacho- , es solo que me es difícil comportarme como una persona normal cuando estoy enfrente de ella o cuando hablan acerca de lo que siento por ella.

-Bueno, entonces creo que es momento de que le digas lo que sientes.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-No, pero es momento de que des un paso adelante o alguien se te adelantara y la perderás.

-Ella no es un premio.

-Ya lo sé, pero sería triste ver que se va con otro sabiendo que la has amado desde el momento en que la viste.

Jack reflexiono un poco esas palabras. Si, la idea de perderla sería difícil para él y más sabiendo que hacía tiempo que la amaba. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? Supuestamente Elsa tenía que casarse con ese Príncipe de las Islas Del Sur…aunque Elsa no había aceptado todavía, quizás aún tenía una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía.

Gerda, la sirvienta, llego a la habitación en busca de Jack para decirle que era momento de que bajara al salón para el baile.

Al bajar, Jack y Olaf fueron directamente donde estaba Kristoff. Jack levanto una ceja al notar que el rubio estaba nervios y supuso la razón.

-¡Kristoff!-menciono Olaf alegré- Me da gusto verte ¿Qué tal estas?

Kristoff estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que Olaf le dijo. Jack se inclinó hacia él y le soplo una brisa helada en la oreja para llamar su atención, esto causo que el hombre de las montañas se sobresaltara y gritara del frio.

-¡Jack, no hagas eso!- se quejó el rubio donde pasándose la mano por la oreja.

Jack soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento Kriss, no pude evitarlo. Contéstame algo ¿te aterra el matrimonio o no te animas a decirle a Anna "cásate conmigo"?

Kristoff se sonrojo de la vergüenza y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Elsa, por supuesto, no tenía que ser adivino para saberlo. Era más que obvio que entre ellos dos no había secretos, o al menos eso era lo que Kristoff pensaba. Antes de poder contestar a la pregunta que le hizo Jack las trompetas sonaron.

Todos los invitados dirigieron su vista hacia el sirviente, Kai, que estaba a punto de hacer un anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros, Su alteza real, la Reina Elsa.

Tal y como Jack lo había supuesto, apenas Elsa entro al salón él se perdió en su belleza. Llevaba un vestido blanco, escotado, con un moño celeste en la cintura, tenía un collar con un copo de nieve y su cabello estaba desatado. Jack estaba tan encantado con Elsa que no se dio cuenta cuando anunciaron a Anna y tampoco escucho el comentario que Kristoff le hizo. Dio un paso hacia delante para ir hacia ella, sin embargo freno cuando se dio cuenta que un hombre pelirrojo de traje blanco se había parado enfrente de Elsa e hizo una reverencia para luego ofrecerle su mano. Elsa miro al hombre de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa acepto su mano, cosa que dejo a Anna impresionada. Jack frunció el ceño y apretó su puño con furia ¿Quién era ese hombre?... ¿Quién era en la vida de Elsa? Jack no tardo en ponerse rojo de los celos.

**_Bueno chicos, parare aquí. _**

**_Bien, este capítulo habla un poco desde la perspectiva de Jack pero el próximo hablare un poco sobre Hans._**

**_Algo que quiero aclarar es que no voy darle un final triste ni Jack ni Hans (todavía no decidí con quien se quedara)._**

**_De verdad les agradezco muchísimos sus comentarios, tratare de ver si puedo contestarles a todos._**

**_Saludos :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen**_

-¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto Oliver, que estaba fuera de salón de baile, a uno de sus mejores soldados.

El soldado se quitó su casco y dejo a la vista su cara femenina. Era una bella joven con una cicatriz en el ojo y de cabello oscuro, corto.

-Nada sospechoso hasta ahora señor- respondió la muchacha peinándose su cabello para atrás-. Pero descuide, seguiré vigilando.

-No- negó Oliver con la cabeza-, ya has hecho suficiente, ahora tengo otra misión para ti.

-¿Y cuál es señor?

-Quiero que vigiles bien de cerca al Príncipe Hans.

-¿También a su hermano?

-No, ya hay otros hombres vigilándolo. Sin embargo, quiero que vigiles a otra persona.

-¿Otra persona?- pregunto sorprendida abriendo sus ojos, de color gris, de par en par.

-Sí, vigila al muchacho que esta siempre al lado de la Reina Elsa.

-¿Jack? pero, yo lo conozco, él es un buen chico y además ha sido amigo de la Reina por años.

Oliver coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Escucha, Lea, ese chico tiene su lado negativo y no quiero arriesgarme. Quiero que todo aquel que este cerca de la Reina sea vigilado y tú eres la más indicada para este trabajo.

-Está bien, señor- asintió con la cabeza-. Prometo no defraudarlo.

* * *

Al principio el Príncipe ni siquiera pensó que la Reina aceptaría su petición, pero lo hizo y aquí estaban. Más allá de las intenciones que su hermano tenía con ella, Hans empezaba a sentir algo por Elsa, aunque sabía que conquistarla no sería algo fácil, después de todo intento apoderarse de su reino y también de asesinarla. No solo tendría que caerle bien a Elsa, también a su hermana, quien de seguro lo despreciaba.

A comienzos de la velada los dos no tenían idea de que hablar y Hans trataba de no hacer lo mismo que hizo con Anna el día de la coronación de Elsa. Optaron por quedarse a un costado del salón esperando a que algo ocurriera.

-Estas muy bonita- comento el Príncipe

-Gracias, tú también lo estás.

Hans sonrió a medias y se rasco la cabeza. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imagino.

-Lo lamento.

El comentario tomo desprevenido a Hans y se volteo a mirar a Elsa.

-Lamento mucho haberte dado una condena tan dura- se explicó la Reina-. Sé que has tenido una infancia dura pero aun así tus acciones fuero incorrectas y creo que tendrás que esforzarte bastante si quieres ganarte mi total confianza.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy diferente?

-Te la estoy dando, pero se te está olvidando que no solo tendrás que ganarte mi confianza, sino también la de mi hermana, Kristoff y Olaf.

Hans abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes miro a su alrededor y vio a un sirviente con una bandeja con copas de champan a unos centímetros de ellos. Camino hacia él y recogió dos copas para luego entregarle una a la Reina. Elsa observo la copa con curiosidad y luego le volvió a prestar atención a Hans, esperando una respuesta.

-Si llego a cumplir con todo eso y a ganarme tu corazón, tendrás que casarte conmigo- comento el Príncipe levantado su copa con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Elsa lo miro con incredulidad. Este hombre hablaba bastante enserio y eso…bueno, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Intenta no exagerar- fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Elsa antes de chocar su copa contra la de Hans.

Luego de terminar su bebida Hans le ofreció a Elsa bailar, quien acepto con gusto. La canción no era lenta y tampoco romántica pero a ambos les gustaba. Mientras bailaban los dos se reían, lo que causo que los otros invitados los miraran de reojo pero ni Elsa ni Hans les dieron importancia. El Príncipe acerco más su rostro al oído de su pareja.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota-susurro en voz baja.

Elsa se ruborizo levemente y por unos minutos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hans y se conectaron al igual que lo habían hecho esa mañana cuando le pidió ser su pareja. La Reina sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Sigue tratando, aun creo que eres un idiota.

Hans solo sonrió y continúo bailando.

Minutos después todos se acomodaron en la mesa para la cena. Hans estaba a punto de tomar asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de Elsa pero alguien clavo un tenedor en ella interponiéndose en su camino y eso causo que el Príncipe se sobresaltara. Elsa solo pudo soltar una carcajada al ver como su mejor amigo retiraba el tenedor de la silla y ocupaba el asiento.

-Oh lo siento cariño- menciono el chico de pelo blanco con ironía al pelirrojo-, pero tendrás que ser más rápido la próxima vez.

Elsa escondió su rostro en su mano al momento que su risa aumento. Hans miro con enojo al muchacho, no quería armar lio así que tomo la silla que estaba a su lado.

Jack aprovecho ese momento para hablar con Elsa pero antes de poder hacerlo el sonido de una copa chocar contra un tenedor lo interrumpió. Todos los invitados dirigieron su atención al Rey Rothbart, quien se aclaraba la garganta y dejaba el cubierto a un lado.

-Disculpen la interrupción- menciono el Rey de las Islas del Sur-, pero me gustaría mucho decir que estoy muy complacido por su invitación, Reina Elsa, y espero que esta sea una excelente velada.

Elsa le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hans de forma disimulada. El Príncipe solo se limitó a tener la cabeza agachada y había seriedad en su rostro.

-Gracias por sus palabras, Rey Rothbart- correspondió la Reina también levantando su copa.

A medida que la cena transcurría Jack trataba de hablar con Elsa, pero no conseguía hacerlo ya que ella estaba muy concentrada en la conversación que tenía con Anna. El muchacho supuso que lo que tenían que hablar las dos hermanas era importante así que prefirió no interrumpirlas. Hans no la estaba pasando mucho mejor, ya que después de cómo había reaccionado su hermano se sentía algo incómodo. No solo eso, se sentía molesto con el muchacho de pelo blanco que tenía al lado. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y que tenía que ver con Elsa?

Las cosas entre los dos empeoro aún más cuando pincharon con su tenedor la misma pata de pollo. Hans empujo con su cubierto al de Jack a un lado y este le respondió, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos empezaron a pelearse como dos niños. Al final, otro invitado termino llevándose la pata de pollo y dejo ambos muchachos desconcertados.

Al acabar la cena Hans se apresuró a tomar la mano de Elsa para seguir bailando, sobre todo porque en ese momento iban a tocar un lento. Pero Jack no iba a tolerar algo como eso. Ese sujeto había pasado casi toda la noche con Elsa y él no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, definitivamente no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Jack pensó, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y sonrió de manera maliciosa. Lo primero que hizo fue susurrarle algo al oído de un sirviente, quien puso cara de preocupación. El sirviente fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la Reina y la separo de Hans. Como Elsa ya no estaba cerca, Jack aprovecho ese momento para fabricar una bola de nieve y se la arrojo al príncipe que estaba de espalda. Hans se dio vuelta furioso y sorprendido ya que no sabía quién y cómo fue que le arrojaron una bola de nieve. Sin embargo, sus dudas se apagaron cuando vio la risa burlona de Jack. El Príncipe camino hacia él furioso para enfrentarlo y Jack, que no tenía miedo de mostrar sus poderes, congelo el piso donde estaba caminando. Hans termino resbalando y con una ráfaga de viento, creada por Jack, fue empujado hacia un armario que luego fue bloqueada con hielo en el picaporte.

Jack soltó otra carcajada.

-Debería darte vergüenza- dijo una voz femenina.

El chico se volteo a ver a Anna, quien lo miraba de forma decepcionante.

-Oh vamos, admite que fue divertido-hablo el muchacho cruzándose de brazo.

-Por supuesto que lo fue, y es por eso que te cubriré solo por unos minutos. Ya ve por Elsa.

Jack le agradeció con un movimiento en la cabeza y se apresuró a ir por Elsa. Ella estaba en ese momento observando el ponche y revolviéndolo con la cuchara; dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió como la tomaban de la mano y jalaban de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con lo de Jack y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Fuiste tú el que le dijo al sirviente lo del ponche?- no necesitaba ser adivina para adivinar la respuesta- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi acompañante?

-Nada malo, pero ya estuvo casi toda la noche contigo y me parece que esta vez creo que es momento de que pases un rato conmigo ¿no lo crees?

Elsa tomo la mano de Jack y la coloco en su cintura.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió trasladando su mano en el hombro del peliblanco y encontrándose de nuevo con su mirada.

Los dos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Elsa apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jack. El ritmo cardiaco de la Reina fue aumentando cada vez más. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ se preguntó en su cabeza _ "¿Por qué de pronto me siento así?"_

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jack al notar que su compañera se sentía rara.

Elsa se apartó para mirarlo otra vez. Ese fuerte apretón en el corazón que había sentido esa misma mañana al estar con Hans en su oficina apareció otra vez. Los dos se sonrojaron al mirarse.

-Estoy bien-contesto Elsa.

-Estas muy bella- comento Jack.

-Tú también, te vez muy apuesto con ese traje.

-Yo opino todo lo contrario, más bien creo que me veo ridículo.

Elsa rio en voz baja.

-Solo me lo puse porque tú me lo pediste- siguió hablando el chico.

-Que considerado de tu parte.

-Coof coof…

Ambos se separaron al escuchar que los interrumpían. Jack puso mala cara cuando vio que el pelirrojo ya no estaba encerrado en el armario. Detrás de él estaba Anna, a una larga distancia, poniéndole cara de "te dije que solo serían unos minutos".

Elsa se apartó de Jack algo tímida, no estaba segura del porqué, y se quedó en medio de ambos muchachos.

-Jack, él es el Príncipe Hans de la Islas del Sur- presento Elsa apuntando con su mano al pelirrojo.

"_Así que este es el cretino que intento lastimarla" _pensó Jack mirándolo con más desprecio.

-Hans, él es Jack, mi mejor amigo.

Esa última frase hizo que Hans lo mirara aun con más odio. Jack extendió su mano de mala gana y el Príncipe se la estrecho, también de mala gana.

-Un placer conocerte- mintió Hans.

-El placer es todo mío- mintió Jack.

Para desgracia de Hans, su hermano Rothbart llego al momento en que él separaba su mano de la de Jack.

-Lamento la interrupción-hablo el Rey-, Hans es momento de irnos, mañana tendremos un día ocupado.

El Príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

-Su majestad- continuo hablando Rothbart tomando la mano de Elsa y depositándole un beso-, agradezco nuevamente su invitación.

-Le agradezco a ustedes por venir- correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antes de que Hans siguiera sus pasos se apresuró a darle a Elsa un beso en la mejilla. Esto causo que Jack se volviera a poner rojo de la ira.

Elsa solo sonrió y miro como el Príncipe y su hermano mayor se marchaba.

-También tengo que irme- la voz de Jack hizo que la Reina se sobresaltara y se pusiera triste al mismo tiempo.

-¿No te quedaras esta noche?

-No, yo…estoy algo cansado.

Jack se inclinó más a Elsa y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo una vez que se separó de ella.

Elsa también sonrió por eso y vio como Jack se iba. De pronto ese fuerte apretón en el corazón volvió a molestarla. Dirigió su mano hacia su pecho y bajo la cabeza "_¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_

_**Bueno, voy a parar aquí. Lamento si fue corto, es que no sé cuánto tiempo me tome para subir otro capítulo. **_

_**Originalmente no iba a encerrar a Hans en un armario, pero recibí otra amenaza y fui clara cuando dije que no servían de nada.**_

_**En cuanto a Lea, bien sé que no les gusta los OC pero como dije antes no le quiero dar un final triste ni a Jack ni a Hans (no, todavía no me decidí) y la necesito. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por los Favs y por los Follows :). Ustedes sí que me animan y me ponen muy feliz, aunque soy plenamente consciente de que alguno de los dos equipos terminara odiándome. **_

_**Muchos saludos.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
